


Purrfect Morails

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seraph writes a fic that will be jossed within 24 hours, and proves that he cannot write Equius, Nepeta, or Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect Morails

They are a pair, and they've been a pair for a while, the quintessential morails. Nepeta makes sure that Equius has a reason to tolerate the lowbl00ds. Equius keeps her out of trouble. It is as it should be. It is perfect.

To watch them is to understand what morailship truly entails. She makes him wear a kitten hat and has him pretend to act like her; she takes his glasses and puts on her most serious face, and when they're both done she gives him a big hug and they talk for hours on the hornpile. She tolerates the smell and the creepy fetishes, and he tolerates her roleplaying, and each keeps the other's habit from going a little too far.

Perhaps it's even more than morailship. Perhaps it's friendship, too.

That's why what happens makes some amount of sense.

Equius kneels in a pool of his own blood, the only thing keeping him from death his own prodigious strength. Still, he has not attacked. Still, he kneels.

“ON THE MOTHERFUCKING GROUND, GUTTERBLOOD” snarls Gamzee from his perch atop the glass tube. “Prostrate yourself before your masters. AS A GOOD SERVANT SHOULD.”

There is an arrow through Equius' chest, and he is spitting blood through his broken teeth as he speaks.

“It behoofs me to point out, most august Lord Makara,” he wheezes, “that your imperial lordship will have no one to rule over should you slaughter us all.”

He cannot bring himself to kill the highblood. He cannot bring himself to kill his friend. He prays, desperately, that gamzee is going to see reason.

“Rule... over...?” says Gamzee quietly, the bow lowering just a little. Equius sighs with relief.

Then that manic grin splits Gamzee's face, and the air fills with honking, mocking laughter.

“WHOEVER THE FUCK SAID I WANTED TO RULE _ANYONE_? That's not what we Subjuggalators do. WE KILL. Without discrimination. ALL ARE EQUAL IN OUR EYES. We are a force of nature. AND YOU'RE ON OUR LIST, EQUIUS.”

Gamzee sets another arrow to his bow, pulling back the string and taking careful aim.

“On the ground, Equius.”

He cannot let this stand any longer. Slowly he wobbles to his feet, and crouches, ready to jump up to the top of that thing, ready to strangle Gamzee.

Unfortunately, the arrow flies true, straight into his throat. Still he stands, one hand clutching at it, his ability to speak taken from him. Gamzee sets still another arrow, that horrifying grin growing still wider (wider than should be possible). Equius closes his eyes, and waits for the end.

Which comes in the form of an unearthly scream.

“RRROWWWLLLLL...

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”

From the ceiling drops a blur of green fury, a tangle of rage that comes straight for Gamzee's face. Nepeta claws the bow clean in half as she moves and instantly goes for another swipe. Gamzee jumps back, his own face twisting into a snarl.

“That was a mistake, chica. BUT NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, I CAN KILL A HOOFBEAST AND A KITTY WITH ONE CLUB!”

The snarl transforms into a manic grin as he spins his clubs. Nepeta, meanwhile, drops into a crouch. Were her tail real, it would be lashing.

Equius tries to speak, but all he can do is burble more blood. He wants to tell her to run. That Gamzee is too powerful. That she's not strong enough.

Nepeta only grins... and attacks. Her stroke is blocked by one club, but she manages to dodge the counterattack. The strike is so powerful that it shatters the glass tube they stand on, sending them both careening to the ground. Gamzee lands on his back, the wind temporarily knocked out of him.

Nepeta, of course, lands on her feet. She wastes no time. Gamzee's clubs are broken, and so is the bow, and as he stands up she is already on him, scratching, clawing and biting as he fights back, punching, screaming, trying to gore her with his horns. Equius tries to reach his morail but at last he has begun to lose too much blood. The scene blurs before his eyes.

 _I should have protected..._

He feels a hand on his head. His eyelids flutter, and he sees her.

She's lost an arm. She's bleeding too, a horn actually broken (the opposite one from Equius'), her leg is twisted at an odd angle, and the tail from her costume is missing. But she smiles, and most of the blood on her is deep purple.

Quite a lot of it is on her lips. She growls, a low noise, but she is smiling.

“I told you, I can take purrfectly good care of myself,” she says.

He tries to ask if gamzee is dead, and she shakes her head.

“No, the mouse ran away; but I don't think he'll be much longer,” she says, sitting down next to Equius. “Karkitty will take care of him. I know it.”

He would say that he doubts that, but even if his throat were not torn he thinks it's getting awfully dark. She curls up next to him like a cat, her body shivering. At last, he succumbs to the embrace of the Void, and he knows, his morail will be close behind.


End file.
